KFC
by Akacchi KurossuZeria
Summary: Fic spesial untuk Kazu-san dan ulang tahun Ryoma. Hanyalah sebuah kisah tentang ulang tahun Ryoma, malam Natal, dan fortune cookie? Inspiration from Koisuru Fortune Cookie by AKB48. AtoRyo dengan tambahan KenZai dan ShiraKiri. Warning di dalam. RnR please.


**KFC**

Disclaimer :

**Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi**

**KFC © Akacchi KurossuZeria**

**Insert Song © AKB48**

Inspiration from Song:

**Koisuru Fortune Cookie © AKB48**

Genre(s) :

**Humor/Romance (?)**

Rate :

**T**

Warning :

**Shou-ai, typos, OOCness, crack story, failed, error language, songfic, etc.**

Pair (s) :

**Atobe Keigo x Echizen Ryoma **

**Oshitari Kenya x Zaizen Hikaru**

**Shiraishi Kuranosuke x Kirihara Akaya**

**OP Song : ****Koisuru Fortune Cookie ****–**** AKB48**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_A special (crazy) one-shot for __**Akashi'Natsu Kazuki**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_**Camp U-17, 23 Desember 20XX**_

"_Fortune Cookie atau kue keberuntungan adalah kue yang tipis dan renyah, yang berisi sepotong kertas dengan kata-kata yang berisi petuah atau ramalan."_

Echizen Ryoma membaca pelan sebuah artikel yang ia buka lewat browser di _smartphone_-nya. Setelah membaca sekilas artikel bertajuk '_Fortune Cookie_' itu, ia memasang wajah serius dan terdiam sejenak, kemudian memandang seisi ruangan yang merupakan kamarnya di _camp_ U-17. Dilihatnya seorang bocah corettengilcoret berambut merah sedang bergelantungan di tangga ranjang tingkat milik kamar bernomor '206' itu.

"_Nee_, Kintarou?" Ryoma memanggil si bocah merah tersebut. Touyama Kintarou mengerling ke arah sang pemanggil dan nyengir, "Hmm? Ada apa, Koshimae?"

"Apa kau pernah memakan _fortune Cookie_?" tanya Ryoma _to the point_. Kintarou memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba mengingat-ingat apakah ia pernah memakan kue keberuntungan tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, ia pun mengangguk.

"Hmph! Pernah, kok! Sebelum timku ke Tokyo untuk mengikuti _Zenkoku Taikai_, Kenya memberikan kami setim kue itu. Yang kuingat, aku hanya memakannya satu," jawab Kintarou sambil menghentikan aksi gelantungannya dan berjalan ke arah Ryoma yang terduduk di atas kursi. Ryoma ber-'hoo' ria, melirik _smartphone_-nya kembali, lalu menatap Kintarou serius.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan _fortune Cookie_, Koshimae?" tanya Kintarou lagi. Ryoma berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan hendak keluar dari kamarnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mencobanya saja," jawab Ryoma sambil lalu, menutup pintu kamarnya dan meninggalkan Kintarou yang terbengong-bengong sendiri di dalamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruang santai _camp_, kini sedang dipenuhi oleh anak-anak SMP kebanggaan kita semua. Ya, karena Natal sudah semakin dekat, mereka berkumpul untuk merencanakan pesta perayaan Natal bersama. Meskipun baru berupa rencana, namun ada beberapa orang yang sangat bersemangat karenanya. Misalnya saja Mukahi Gakuto yang serta-merta melompat girang dan menyarankan untuk membuat acara malam keakraban(?). Ada juga Marui Bunta yang menyarankan untuk mengadakan acara selametan(?), atau Sengoku Kiyosumi yang ingin mengadakan lomba _cosplay_ spesial Natal.

Semua terlihat sibuk dengan rencana mereka di malam Natal. Namun hal tersebut tak berlaku pada salah satu makhluk yang berada di antara gerombolan anak SMP itu. Orang itu tampak galau, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, tapi sesuatu yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan pesta Natal. Siapakah gerangan orang tersebut?

Yup, orang tersebut adalah Atobe Keigo. Lagi-lagi author senang membuat remaja ini menggalau ria. Kini ia sedang duduk terdiam di salah satu sofa yang ada di sana, menyendiri. Tak ada satupun orang yang tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Bahkan tak ada satupun yang berani mendekati atau berbicara padanya saat ini.

"Eh, itu Atobe ngapain, deh? Melamun sendiri gitu..." Chitose Senri menunjuk Atobe yang duduk menyendiri di sofa. Empat orang yang duduk di bangku yang sama dengan Chitose serentak menoleh ke arah Atobe. Atobe yang merasa dipandangi pun menoleh ke arah Chitose dkk dan memasang wajah suram(?). Langsung saja kelima orang itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Atobe dan saling mendekatkan kepala mereka, seperti sedang berbisik-bisik tetangga(?).

"Wah.. Lagi galau, tuh, kayaknya si Atobe!" Tachibana Kippei membuka acara bisik-bisik tetangga mereka sembari memasang wajah bak penggosip. Chitose dan dua orang lainnya mengangguk. Seorang lainnya terlihat membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kemungkinan Atobe sedang galau adalah sembilan puluh tiga koma dua persen. Sisanya adalah karena dia sedang bosan dan kemudian menjadi suram seperti itu." Inui Sadaharu memberikan komentarnya sembari berbisik juga. Mendengar prediksi tersebut, Yanagi Renji yang juga bagian dari lima penggosip ini pun menyanggah perkataan Inui.

"Tidak, Sadaharu. Kemungkinan Atobe sedang galau itu adalah sembilan puluh sembilan persen. Kemungkinan sisanya adalah karena dia mengantuk," sanggah Yanagi yang memicingkan matanya yang tumben-tumbenan mau terbuka. Inui menggaruk pelipisnya, memandang Yanagi sebentar, dan kembali fokus ke bisik-bisik penggosip tersebut.

"Hmm... Kalian tahu, dia sedang galauin apa?" tanya Chitose sambil melirik ke Inui dan Yanagi. Yanagi menggeleng dan mencoba berpikir. Sedangkan Tachibana seperti bergumam, "Menjelang Natal begini malah galau," dan semacam itulah.

"Haa... Kemungkinan dia galau karena lagi kangen sama Tezuka," celoteh Inui tak bermutu. Yanagi kembali membuka matanya dan menatap Inui dengan tatapan sinis. Inui balik memandang Yanagi dan terdiam kaku. Perbincangan di antara lima orang tersebut berhenti sejenak. Mereka berlima terdiam dan kembali ke posisi normal.

"Hmm... Kudengar sekarang bawahannya itu—siapa, deh, namanya—yah, pokoknya itu, lah! Katanya bawahannya Atobe itu sekarang mendapat majikan baru, ya? Mungkin dia ngegalauin bawahannya itu?" celetuk Chitose sembari mengingat-ingat gosip _hot_ yang sedang merebak di sekitar mereka. Inui dan Yanagi mengangguk pelan.

"Bisa jadi begitu. Tapi, Chitose-_kun_, orang yang kau maksud itu bukan bawahan Atobe. Namanya Kabaji Munehiro." Yanagi membetulkan perkataan Chitose. Chitose menjentikkan jarinya dan berseru, "Ha! Itu dia!" sembari berdiri. Sontak saja ketiga penggosip lain menyuruhnya untuk diam. Chitose duduk kembali dan terdiam memandangi teman-temannya.

"Hehhe! Kalian semua, saaalah!" seru salah seorang dari kelima orang penggosip tersebut yang dari tadi hanya terdiam karena author sembunyikan keberadaannya—salah—menunggu saat yang tepat untuk berbicara. Lelaki berambut hitam keriting yang teridentifikasi bernama Mizuki Hajime tersebut membuka suara disertai dengan pose tangan yang disilang membentuk huruf 'X'.

"He? Terus apaan, dong?" tanya Tachibana pada Mizuki. Dalam hati ia bersyukur, akhirnya lelaki yang dari tadi hanya menyimak ini menyumbangkan suaranya (?).

"_**Aitsu... Zettee...**_" Mizuki menghentikan sejenak omongannya. Dengan wajah bak gadis-gadis hobi gosip, ia memandang ke kiri-kanan sambil menggerakkan telunjuknya. Tachibana dan Inui menenggak ludah, sedangkan Chitose dan Yanagi mengangguk, menunggu ucapan selanjutnya dari sang manajer St. Rudolph itu.

"—_**KOI NI OCHITANDA YO!**_" seru Mizuki gak nyante sambil berdiri dan menggebrak meja dengan semangat membara. Keempat orang yang duduk semeja dengannya langsung kaget mendengar gebrakan meja, namun kembali berwajah normal selang beberapa detik kemudian. Malah Yanagi _sweatdrop_ mendengar seruan tak bermutu Mizuki.

"Mizuki-_kun_, serius dikit, dong!" ujar Yanagi sembari menghela napas pelan. Tapi Mizuki tetap kekeh dengan argumennya dan terus mengatakan, "Tidak! Tidak! Atobe pasti lagi jatuh cinta! Aku ini tahu gelagat orang yang lagi kasmaran!" dengan suara yang cukup nyaring.

_Krik krik..._

Mendengar ucapan Mizuki tersebut, seisi ruangan yang mulanya masih sibuk dengan perundingan untuk acara Natal pun terdiam.

_Krik krik..._

"HEE? ATOBE JATUH CINTA?! ATOBE LOH!"

"ECIYUS LO?!"

"Eh? Atobe-_kun_ jatuh cinta? Sama siapa?"

"Ooh.. Jadi dari tadi Atobe diem-dieman di pojokan sendirian, karena lagi mikirin seseorang, toh!"

"Ih... Sama anak mana? Eh, gak sama Ann-_chan_, kan?"

"Eciyek ciyek yang lagi jatuh cinta~ puri~!"

Dan celotehan serta komentar lain terus bermunculan dari mulut-mulut anak SMP tersebut. Beberapa anak Hyoutei seperti Gakuto, Oshitari Yuushi, Shishido Ryou, dan Ootori Choutarou memandang Atobe tak percaya. Atobe yang mulanya masih _stay calm_ di tempatnya pun tiba-tiba melongo dan menatap murka ke arah Mizuki dkk yang ia ketahui sebagai biang kerok dari _trend topic_(?) barusan.

"Uwaa..." Chitose memandang sekelilingnya dan _sweatdrop_ melihat sekelilingnya malah jadi menggosipkan Atobe. Padahal yang tadi hanyalah sebuah argumen tak bermutu dari Mizuki, tapi mereka terlihat seperti memercayai perkataan Mizuki.

"_**Nandaka... yabakune?**_" Tachibana menoleh suram ke arah Mizuki yang juga terduduk diam ketika melihat Atobe berjalan ke arah meja mereka. Sesampainya di meja itu, Atobe langsung menggebrak meja tersebut dan melotot ke arah Mizuki. Semua terdiam melihat tingkah Atobe yang sangat tak biasa itu.

"Apa maksudmu, AHN?! Gosip apa yang sudah kau—" baru saja Atobe mau melabrak(?) Mizuki, tiba-tiba omongannya terhenti ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Tenang, Atobe-_kun_. Aku akan membantumu!" dan ketika menoleh ke belakang, Atobe mendapati Oshitari Kenya berdiri di hadapannya dengan tangan kanan yang memegang pundak kirinya. Atobe mengernyitkan alisnya sambil menatap Kenya sinis. Kenya nyengir dan mengangkat jempol kanannya.

"HA?!" Atobe semakin tak mengerti apa maksud Kenya. Namun kemarahannya meredam dan ia pun meninggalkan Mizuki dkk yang sempat gregetan karena digebrak Atobe. Kenya menenangkan Mizuki yang masih syok.

"_Nee_, beneran, tuh, Atobe lagi jatuh cinta?" bisik Kenya yang curi-curi kesempatan ke Mizuki. Mizuki menggeleng kuat dengan ekspresi yang tak terdefinisi. Kenya menghembuskan napas berat dan meninggalkan Mizuki. Namun, seisi ruangan tersebut masih bingung dan terus-terusan menatap Mizuki dkk serta Atobe secara bergantian.

"Eh, ada apa ini?" Ryoma muncul tiba-tiba dari balik pintu yang memisahkan koridor dan ruang santai. Ia heran ketika suasana canggung menyelemuti dirinya saat akan menginjakkan kaki ke dalam ruangan itu. Atobe memandang Ryoma dengan tatapan tajam sejenak, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. Kembali ia dan Ryoma saling bertukar pandang ketika berpapasan. Terlihat raut kesal di wajah Atobe yang membuat Ryoma semakin tak mengerti dengan keadaan.

"Ada apa ini, Momo-_senpai_? Kenapa Atobe-_san_ kelihatan kesal begitu?" tanya Ryoma saat sampai ke tempat _senpai-senpai_nya dari Seigaku (minus Inui) berkumpul. Momoshiro Takeshi hanya mengangkat bahu dan berbisik ke Ryoma, "Katanya Atobe-_san_ lagi jatuh cinta. Tapi gak tahu, deh, ya.."

"Hah?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Ck! Apa aku benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta, ya? Iya, sih, aku lagi mikirin bocah itu dari tadi. Tapi, masa kelihatan, sih?' batin Atobe sembari menjauh dari hiruk-pikuk di ruang santai _camp_. Dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada, ia terus berpikir bagaimana kalau sampai seisi camp tahu kalau ia benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta, maka harga dirinya akan hancur. #heh

"_Nee, nee!_ Apa kau melihat Koshimae?" langsung saja pikiran Atobe buyar ketika melihat Kintarou berdiri di depannya dan menatapnya riang. Atobe masih tak membuka mulutnya, namun tangannya menunjuk ke arah ruang santai _camp_. Setelah mengucap terima kasih, Kintarou pun bergegas ke tempat yang ditunjuk Atobe.

"Oi, Touyama! Apa kau tahu sesuatu yang sangat diinginkan Echizen saat ini?" tanya Atobe sebelum Kintarou menghilang. Kintarou yang sudah berada beberapa langkah dari Atobe pun berbalik dan berpikir sejenak.

"Hmm... Aku tidak yakin, sih. Tapi, tadi dia bilang, dia mau makan _fortune Cookie_," jawab Kintarou dengan pose bak orang yang sedang berpikir. Atobe ber-'oh' pelan, berjalan meninggalkan Kintarou tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun. Kintarou yang tak terlalu memedulikannya pun ambil lalu dan berjalan ke tempat tujuannya.

"_Fortune Cookie_, ya? Kenapa dia mau itu? Ah! Apa besok aku harus mengadakan pesta _fortune Cookie_? _Iya! Iya!_ _Tte iu ka_, pesta _fortune Cookie_ teh naon?" tanya Atobe pada dirinya sendiri sampai-sampai ia harus memakai logat sunda(?) dalam pertanyaannya. Ia berhenti sejenak dan mengacak-ngacak rambut coretOOCcoret frustasi. Lagi-lagi, seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Atobe menoleh ke arah orang itu, dan lagi-lagi ia mendapati Kenya yang memegang pundaknya.

"_Sou ka!_ Besok kau ingin memberikan _fortune Cookie_ ke orang yang kau sukai itu, Atobe-_kun_? Aku tak tahu siapa orangnya. Tapi saranku, sih, daripada kau membelinya lalu memberinya kepada orang itu, lebih baik kau membuatnya sendiri. Pasti dia akan lebih menyukainya!" ujar Kenya dengan tingkat kesotoyan tinggi, yang pastinya membuat Atobe mengernyitkan dahinya. Heran.

Atobe berpikir sejenak. Ada benarnya perkataan Naniwa satu ini. Tapi batinnya masih bergejolak. Masa seorang _King-sama_ sepertinya bikin kue? _Fortune Cookie_ lagi! Kan, gak berperikerajaan(?) banget, tuh!

"Baiklah. Aku akan membuatnya sendiri. Tapi, kau jangan beritahu yang lain tentang ini, ya!" ancam Atobe dengan telunjuk teracung ke pangkal hidung Kenya. Kenya mengangguk kikuk, "_Ha-hai_! Aku akan merahasiakannya! Ah, dan kalau kau ingin meminta bantuanku, aku bisa membantu. Aku bisa, kok, membuat _fortune Cookie_! Kebetulan dalam acara menyambut Natal besok malam, aku punya rencana untuk membuatkan _fortune Cookie_ buat yang lain. Kalau mau, kita bikin barengan." Kenya menawarkan bantuan sekaligus usulnya yang sebenarnya baru terpikir olehnya itu. Atobe mengangguk paham. Iapun merangkul bahu Kenya dan berbisik-bisik.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membantumu. Tapi sebelum itu, dengarkan aku dulu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Para anak SMP tersebut akhirnya menyudahi perundingan untuk _Christmas Eve_ mereka besok dan bergegas ke kamar masing-masing untuk tidur. Tak terkecuali untuk penghuni kamar 205, mereka juga kembali ke kamarnya dan bersiap untuk tidur.

"Haa~ besok Santa-_san_ bakal datang gak, ya? Santa-_san_ bakal kasih kado apa, ya, buat anak baik kayak aku?" gumam Kirihara Akaya coretkepedeancoret ketika membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia pun masuk ke kamar diikuti oleh tiga teman sekamarnya yang lain. Saat masuk ke dalam kamar, ketiga anak SMP selain Akaya langsung berkumpul dan melakukan bisik-bisik tetangga.

"Dia... masih percaya sama Santa?" diawali oleh bisikan seorang Zaizen Hikaru, dengan ekspresi mengejek. Dua orang lainnya mengangguk, kemudian menatap Akaya yang telah beranjak menuju kasurnya. Akaya yang merasa dipandangi oleh teman-temannya lalu menatap balik dan nyengir, "_Oyasumi_." Akaya memakai selimut hingga menutupi wajahnya yang rupanya juga kedinginan karena pengaruh cuaca. Zaizen dan yang lain mengangguk dan membiarkan Akaya tertidur. Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, mereka pun tertawa kecil.

"Hahah... Dia beneran kayak anak kecil, deh," ujar Hiyoshi Wakashi di sela tawa kecilnya. Zaizen mengangguk, menatap Kaidou Kaoru yang hanya ber-'fshuu' ria seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Karena merasa mengantuk, mereka pun memutuskan untuk ke ranjang masing-masing dan tertidur.

_21 menit kemudian..._

Semua sudah terlelap tidur, bahkan sudah ada yang mencapai alam mimpinya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja semua terbangun saat—

"_**HA! WASURETETA!**_" Akaya berteriak dan langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Selimutnya terlempar sampai ke lantai. Ia refleks berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan—

_Jduk!_

"_Iitteee!_" sekali lagi, terdengar jeritan dari bocah berambut berantakan tersebut sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terkena papan penopang untuk ranjang di atasnya. Zaizen dan yang lain perlahan membuka mata, namun tetap tak ambil peduli pada Akaya yang masih mengerang kesakitan.

Setelah beberapa detik sibuk dengan kepalanya, Akaya pun akhirnya terdiam dan menyadari alasan kenapa ia terbangun sambil berteriak. Ia segera menaiki tangga dan mengguncang-guncangkan kaki pemilik ranjang di atasnya.

"Zaizen, Zaizen! Banguuun! Zaizen~" Akaya terus-terusan mengguncang kaki salah satu _member_ Shitenhouji tersebut sambil memanggil namanya. Zaizen yang mulanya ingin kembali tidur, hanya mengerang dan menendang tangan Akaya. Akaya masih mencoba membangunkan Zaizen hingga Zaizen merespon.

'_**Aitsu... maji uza!**_'

"Apa, sih? Tengah malam begini, ganggu orang tidur aja!" Zaizen bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap Akaya dengan tatapan setengah mengantuk. Akaya menjauhkan tangannya dari kaki Zaizen dan mengatakan maksudnya membangunkan Zaizen, "_Nee_, di timmu ada yang bisa bikin kue? Atau, kau kenal seseorang yang bisa bikin kue di sini?" dengan setengah berbisik.

Zaizen mengernyitkan alis, "Hah? Bikin kue? Bukannya Marui-_san_ bisa?"

"Tidak, tidak! Dia memang bisa bikin kue. Tapi, dia pasti akan memakan kue itu! A-aku punya niat untuk membuat kue besok. Dan kuenya ingin aku berikan ke seseorang saat _Christmas Eve_ besok. Aku tak mungkin meminta bantuan Marui-_senpai_, karena dia pasti akan memakan kueku atau nanya-nanya gitu." Akaya memanyunkan bibirnya. Zaizen melongo(?) dan memangku kepalanya, mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa yang bisa membuat kue selain Marui.

"Ah! Kalau tak salah, Kenya-_senpai_ bisa membuat kue. Tapi yang kutahu, dia hanya bisa bikin kue keberuntungan, sih. Soalnya dia pernah memberi kami setim kue itu. Dia bilang, itu buatannya sendiri. Dan lumayan enak, sih. Coba kau minta bantuan dia saja," saran Zaizen. Akaya tersenyum sembari mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Kemudian ia menuruni tangga dan beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Hee~ kira-kira kuenya untuk siapa, ya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tok tok tok..._

_Tok tok tok tok tok tok tok..._

"Euh... Siapa, sih, tengah malam begini gedor-gedor pintu?" terdengar erangan Kamio Akira dari dalam kamar bernomor '212'. Tak lama iapun beranjak dari kasurnya meskipun berada di atas. Masih terdengar ketukan pintu secara tak berirama dari luar sana.

"Iya, iya! Bentaran napa? Siapa, sih? Ganggu orang tidur aja!" sewotnya sembari berjalan menuju pintu. Mendengar gerutuan Kamio, Yuushi, Kenya, dan Richard Sakata terbangun dari tidurnya dan menengok ke arah pintu. Kamio membuka pintu dan terlihat senyum corettengilcoret riang seorang Kirihara Akaya dari balik pintu yang terbuka.

"_**Omae ka yo!?**_" gumam Kamio dengan wajah kesal. Ia berniat menutup kembali pintu tersebut, tapi dihentikan oleh Akaya.

"_Chissu_! Oshitari Kenya-_san_ ada di dalam?" tanya Akaya sambil mencondongkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan. Kamio kembali jengkel melihat tingkah tak beretika Akaya.

"Ada, kok, ada! Jangan condongkan kepalamu begitu, _baka_! Gak sopan, tauk!" sungut Kamio sambil membletak kepala sang lawan bicara. Akaya memonyongkan bibirnya dengan tangan memegang kepala. Kamio segera memanggil Kenya dan kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

"Hee... Ada apa, Kirihara?" Kenya membuka mulutnya, masih dengan wajah setengah sadar dan mata setengah tertutup. Akaya segera mengatakan apa tujuannya menghampiri Kenya. Kenya hanya mengangguk setengah sadar sambil sedikit ngelantur(?).

"Kau dengar aku, kan, Kenya-_san_?" tanya Akaya sekali lagi, memastikan apa sang _Speedstar_ dari Osaka tersebut mendengar perkataannya.

"Iya, iya. Aku dengar, aku dengar... Hah... Baiklah, besok rencananya aku juga ingin bikin kue. Kalau kau mau ikut, besok datang saja ke dapur jam tiga sore. Dan jangan ajak siapa-siapa. Oke?" ujar Kenya sambil mengacungkan jarinya, masih dengan wajah yang mengantuk. Akaya mengangguk mantap, kemudian memberi hormat dan berterima kasih.

"_Roger_! _Arigatoussu_, Kenya-_san_!"

"_Hai, hai..._ Sudah, sudah! Pergi sana! Aku mau tidur lagi," suruh Kenya sambil melambaikan tangannya seperti ingin mengusir orang. Akaya pun pamit pada Kenya, dan Kenya pun menutup pintu. Ia segera kembali ke kasurnya dan membaringkan diri. Dengan cepat matanya terpejam dan ia pun kembali terlelap.

"..."

"Uwah! Atobe-_kun_, kan, bilang gak boleh ajak atau bilang siapa-siapa!" refleks, Kenya terbangun dan terduduk di ranjangnya. Dengan tangan yang menepuk dahi, ia bergumam pelan, "_Yabee..._" Namun, setelah itu ia kembali berbaring.

"_Maa ee yan_? Toh, cuman Kirihara doang, gak masalah kali, yah?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Atobe.'_

'_Ada apa, Tezuka?'_

'_Aku ingin tanggal 24 Desember nanti kau memberikan sesuatu ke Echizen.'_

'_Hah? Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa harus Echizen? Kenapa tanggal 24?'_

'_Kau ini, banyak bacot, ya.'_

'Uze! _Jawab pertanyaanku!'_

'_Soalnya, aku di Jerman. Aku tak mungkin memberikan kado atau mengadakan pesta ulang tahun untuknya hari itu.'_

'_Dia ulang tahun?'_

'_Ya.'_

'_Lalu, kau menyuruhku untuk memberikannya hadiah dan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun? Di _camp_ ini?'_

'_Ya.'_

'_Hah? Tapi kenapa?'_

'_Aku tahu kau menyukainya.'_

'_Hah? Apa maksudmu? Tahu apa kau tentang perasaanku?'_

_..._

_..._

"_Balas _mail_-ku, bodoh!"_

'Apa benar aku menyukai anak itu, ya?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehari menjelang Natal, seisi _camp_ U-17 masih disibukkan dengan rutinitas harian mereka, yaitu latihan tenis. Namun, hari ini latihan hanya akan diadakan sampai tengah hari. Setelah latihan, mereka akan memersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk _Christmas Eve_ nanti malam.

Atobe diminta untuk menjadi PJ (penanggung jawab red.) dana usaha(?) sekaligus pelaksana dari acara ini. Karenanya, ia pun berunding dengan anak-anak Seigaku selain Ryoma untuk sekalian mengadakan pesta ulang tahun Ryoma. Ooishi Shuuichirou selaku PJ acara pun menyetujui usulan tersebut.

"Tapi kalian jangan beritahu Echizen, ya, tentang ide ini!" suruh Atobe. Ooishi dkk mengangguk setuju.

"Hmph! Serahkan saja pada kami. Kami juga sudah berniat untuk memberikan kejutan ke Echizen, kok." Ooishi mengacungkan jempolnya mantap. Atobe mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan mereka yang sibuk berunding untuk merancang susunan acara.

"Hoo~ ternyata benar, ya, kata Tezuka. Aku tak menyangka kalau Atobe-_kun_... Uhuhu..." Fuji Shuusuke tertawa kecil di sela perkataannya. Terlihat matanya memicing, menampakkan ekspresi coretlicikcoret yang seakan mengetahui segalanya. Inui yang heran akan maksud perkataan Fuji pun bertanya.

"Ada apa, Fuji? Kekehanmu begitu menyeramkan."

"Hmm... Kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Uhuhu..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tepat jam tiga sore, Atobe dan Kenya telah bersiap di dapur untuk melancarkan aksinya(?) dalam membuat _fortune Cookie_. Mereka sudah menyiapkan segala macam alat dan bahan yang diperlukan, serta kertas-kertas kecil berisi ramalan(?), kata-kata mutiara(?) dan petuah(?) coretsertacurcolancoret yang mereka coretasalcoret buat dan sudah dilipat-lipat. Sekarang yang harus mereka lakukan hanyalah membuat kue tersebut. Tapi—

"Tunggu, Kirihara mana?" tanya Kenya sambil melirik ke seisi dapur. Namun, ia tak dapat menemukan bocah tersebut. Yah, kemungkinan Akaya belum datang.

"Apa? Kirihara? Jangan bilang kau mengajaknya?" Atobe langsung mengerutkan dahinya. Terlihat sudut kekesalan di kening sang Raja tersebut. Kenya, yang baru ingat kalau ia belum menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, akhirnya menjelaskan kenapa Akaya juga akan ikut dalam acara demo masak(?) ini. Setelah mendengar penjelasan Kenya, Atobe pun memaklumi.

"Yah, daripada kita lama-lama nungguin dia, mending kita buat sekarang kuenya. Sebelum dapurnya dipakai," ajak Kenya dengan tangan yang sudah memegang dua apron untuknya dan Atobe. Atobe, sekali lagi mengerutkan dahi sembari memandang nelangsa apron itu. Haruskah ia memakai selembar kain nista itu?

"Sudahlah, pakai aja! Ini bukan bikini, kok!" ucap Kenya sambil memberikan sebuah apron berenda biru kepada Atobe. Atobe memandang coretjijikcoret hampa pada apron tersebut. Ia heran, darimana sepupu Yuushi ini bisa mendapatkan benda itu? Mau tak mau, iapun memakai apron tersebut. Dilihatnya Kenya juga sudah memasang apron putihnya dan mulai memanaskan oven. Namun sebelum membuat kue, Kenya membuka _music player_ di _smartphone_-nya dan menyetel sebuah lagu.

_**(1)—anata no koto ga suki na no ni**_

_**watashi ni maru de kyoumi nai**_

_**nandomeka no shitsuren no junbi**_

_**Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!**_

"Baiklah Atobe-_kun_, kau ingin buat rasa apa?" tanya Kenya ketika menyiapkan adonan, "Aku akan membuat yang rasa biasa. Kau bisa memilih mau yang coklat atau _green tea_," lanjut Kenya sembari mengocok gula, ekstrak vanila, dan mentega. Atobe memandangi bahan-bahan yang ada. Lalu dilihatnya Kenya memasukkan putih telur dan mengaduknya lagi. Setelah itu, ia pun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Kenya dan membuat adonan kue khusus untuk diberikan kepada Ryoma.

"Hmm... Bagusnya coklat atau _green tea_, ya?" gumam Atobe sembari melirik serbuk _green tea_ dan coklat yang sudah tersedia di mangkuk kecil secara terpisah. Diliriknya lagi Kenya yang sudah selesai membuat adonan dan kini sedang mencetak adonannya.

"—_**Hey! Hey! Hey~! Sekai wa ai de afurete iru yo**__huu~__**! Kanashii dekigoto wasure saseru**__huu~__**! Ashita wa ashita no kaze ga fuku to omou~ **__yeaaa~_" Kenya berdendang coretsokasyikcoret sembari mengikuti irama musik yang terlantun dari _smartphone_-nya. Sambil sesekali menggoyangkan badan, ia melanjutkan acara memasak kuenya yang kini sudah sampai pada tahap memanggang adonan.

'Dia... Benar-benar keasyikan sampai-sampai melupakan aku!' batin Atobe nelangsa sambil menatap secara bergantian adonannya yang tak tahu harus ia apakan dan Kenya yang masih sibuk berjoget di depan oven.

"Hoi, Kenya! Aku harus ngapain, nih?" tanya Atobe dengan wajah masam sambil mengaduk-aduk adonannya yang sudah kelewat encer. Kenya yang baru ingat bahwa ada Atobe di sana langsung menghampiri Atobe yang kebingungan dan membantunya.

"Kau maunya rasa apa, Atobe-_kun_? Saranku, sih, kalau untuk seseorang yang kau sukai, bagusnya rasa coklat!" Kenya lagi-lagi memberi saran dengan kesotoyannya yang luar biasa. Atobe memandang Kenya sejenak, "Ya, terserah lah," dan menambahkan bubuk coklat ke dalam adonannya.

Setelah adonan siap, Atobe pun menyiapkan loyang beralas kertas roti dan mencetak adonan tersebut. Karena Atobe yang memang dasarnya belum pernah membuat kue (Yah, boro-boro bikin kue, ke dapur aja jarang /plok!/), iapun kesulitan dalam membentuk adonan encernya tersebut dalam bentuk bulat. Kenya hanya menatap Atobe kasihan. Mau membantu tapi nanti rasanya kurang greget pula (?).

"Huwaa... Maaf, aku terlambat, Kenya-_san_~" pintu dapur yang tertutup itu pun terbuka dan memunculkan sesosok makhluk yang dari tadi ditunggu Kenya dan Atobe. Dengan segera, ia masuk ke dapur dan menutup kembali pintu tersebut.

"_Gomen, gomen_. Tadi aku disuruh melakukan ini dan itu oleh Sanada-_fukubuchou_. Haah... Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti kalau aku harus cepat. Tapi dia malah—"

"YOLO AH PANGGANGAN GUE KELUPAAN!"

Belum sempat Akaya menyelesaikan perkataannya, Kenya berteriak heboh dan langsung berlari ke depan oven. Ia baru ingat, bahwa ia sudah memanggang lebih dari lima menit. Karena kalau dibiarkan lama, maka adonannya akan terlalu keras atau malah gosong sehingga susah untuk dibentuk ketika kertasnya dimasukkan.

"Huwaa..." Atobe dan Akaya memandang Kenya yang kelimpungan sembari ber-'huwa' ria. Atobe menyeringai sedikit ketika melihat ekspresi Kenya yang sulit dideskripsikan. Sedangkan Akaya sudah tertawa kecil melihat Kenya dengan kuenya yang sudah ia keluarkan. Sepertinya, hasilnya tidak buruk juga.

"Haah... Untung masih bisa selamat," dengan cepat ia memasang sarung tangannya dan melipat kue tersebut. Sebelumnya, ia sudah menaruh kertas kecil yang sudah ia siapkan tadi siang ke dalam kuenya.

"Yosh! Aku juga akan membuat kue yang enak!" seru Akaya tiba-tiba ketika melihat kecekatan(?) Kenya dalam membuat kue keberuntungan itu. Atobe yang sudah selesai membentuk adonannya menjadi bulat pun memasukkan adonan coklat tersebut ke oven.

"Tunggu, Kirihara! Sebelum itu, pakai itu dulu!" perintah Kenya dan menunjukkan sebuah apron merah muda lengkap dengan rendanya yang menggantung di gantungan dekat lemari. Akaya menatap benda itu sejenak dan melongo, "_Chotto_, Kenya-_san_? Aku harus pakai itu?" kemudian ia menunjuk apron tersebut. Kenya hanya mengangguk. Akaya pun mematung.

"Sudahlah, Kirihara. Pakai saja biar dia senang," ujar Atobe sembari melihat kuenya dari jendela oven. Sesekali ia mengernyit karena merasakan hawa panas dari oven.

Akhirnya Akaya mengambil dan memakai apron nista tersebut. Bagi yang ingin tahu dari mana Kenya mendapatkan apron tersebut, seseorang berinisial SK-lah yang telah memberikan apron tersebut kepadanya. Tapi SK sendiri juga mendapatkan apron tersebut dari seseorang berinisial KK.

Baiklah, mari kita kembali ke inti cerita— #apa

"Kirihara, tolong ganti lagu di _smartphone_-ku, dong!" pinta Kenya yang masih sibuk membentuk kuenya menjadi bentuk hati. Akaya yang baru ingin bertanya apa yang ia perlukan untuk membuat adonan pun hanya mengiyakan dan mengganti lagu yang daritadi ter-_reapet_ dari ponsel Kenya.

"Lagu ini aja, ya, Kenya-_san_?" tanya Akaya ketika sebuah lagu lainnya terdengar dari ponsel hijau milik Kenya. Setelah menyetel lagu tersebut, Akaya kembali ke tempatnya dan bersiap untuk mengadon.

_**(2)—ichigo banana apple...**_

_**melon cherry orange...**_

_**kiwi peach avocado**_

Selesainya dari membentuk kue, Kenya membantu Akaya yang baru ingin memulai debutnya (?) dalam membuat _fortune Cookie_. Setelah memilih apa-apa saja yang harus ia kocok terlebih dahulu, Akaya pun mengocok bahan-bahan seperti yang kedua _senpai_-nya lakukan tadi.

"_**Dakedo... watashi nanka dame kawaikunaishi, jishin naishi~ mawari no onna no ko ni maketeru.. kuyashii yo, aah~**_" sesekali Akaya bernyanyi kecil mengikuti lagu yang terdengar dari ponsel Kenya. Atobe kembali mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat Akaya yang bernyanyi coretdengansoklucuknyacoret sambil menirukan gaya seorang _idol_. Padahal ia saat ini sedang mengaduk adonan kuenya.

'_**Onna no ko ka yo, omae?!**_' batin Atobe nelangsa, melihat tingkah teman-temannya yang mungkin sedang menjadi wota dadakan coretsamasepertiauthorcoret. Tak lama kemudian, adonannya matang dan ia pun mengeluarkannya. Sekali lagi, ia melirik ke hasil dari pekerjaan Kenya. Tanpa bertanya lebih dulu, ia pun membentuk kue yang masih panas tersebut menjadi seperti milik Kenya. Tentu saja tanpa menggunakan sarung tangan, sehingga—

"AW _ITTEE_!" Atobe menjerit OOC ketika panasnya kue itu mengenai tangannya. Kenya menepuk jidatnya, "Ya ampun, Atobe-_kun_! Pake sarung tangan, dong!" sembari menyerahkan sarung tangan lain yang nganggur di atas meja.

Atobe menerimanya dengan wajah cukup masam. Kemudian ia memakai sarung tangan itu dan mulai membentuk kuenya. Namun, sepertinya hasilnya jauh dari milik Kenya.

"Aduh, Atobe-_kun_. Kau ini bikin _fortune Cookie_ atau dadar gulung?" sekali lagi, Kenya sewot melihat pekerjaan Atobe yang sangat tidak beres ini. Sudah dua dari sepuluh kue yang ia bentuk seperti dadar gulung. Atobe menghela napas berat, "Sesusah ini kah pekerjaan rakyat jelata?"

Karena kasihan, Kenya pun memberi sedikit bantuan dengan membentuk satu kue yang kemudian diikuti oleh Atobe. Akaya yang melihat kejadian tersebut kembali tertawa kecil.

"Yosh! Aku pasti akan membuat kue yang enak agar dia menyukainya! Akaya, _ganbarimasu_!" seru Akaya kepada dirinya sendiri sembari memasukkan bubuk green tea ke dalam adonannya.

_**watashi wa avocado**_

_**avogado janee shi avocado dashi!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam pun tiba. Pesta dimulai dengan munculnya dua orang pembawa acara ke atas panggung yang sudah didekorasi sedemikian rupa oleh murid-murid Higachuu yang kebetulan memang ingin mendekorasi panggung. Dua orang pembawa acara tersebut adalah Sengoku Kiyosumi dan Niou Masaharu.

"Yak! Di malam yang _lucky_ dan varokah(?) ini, saya, Sengoku Kiyosumi dan _partner_ saya—"

"Niou Masaharu, puri!"

"—akan membawakan acara _Christmas Eve_ yang hanya terjadi setahun sekali ini. Pesta malam ini akan sangat seru dan pastinya akan selalu terkenang di hati kita semua. Oleh karena itu, jangan lewatkan sedikit pun bagian dari pesta kita ini, ya~"

_Cling~_

Dan begitulah pembukaan dari MC tersayang dan ter-_lucky_ kita semua. Setelah pembukaan dari MC, acara dilanjutkan dengan pertunjukan dari tim-tim yang terbentuk secara dadakan ataupun perorangan. Pertunjukan tersebut ada yang berupa nyanyian, tarian, ataupun melawak, dan sebagainya.

**- skip - skip - iguana bang -**

Setelah semua tim selesai menampilkan aksinya, dimulailah _game corner_ yang menampilkan berbagai macam _game_ seru dan menarik. /lupikirvarietyshow/

Berbagai macam makanan juga sudah disediakan, sehingga para peserta yang sudah kelaparan seperti Marui pun bisa langsung menyantap makanan sambil menikmati acara. Tak lupa terhidang dua puluh buah _fortune Cookie_ yang Kenya buat tadi sore. Namun sepertinya kue tersebut sudah tak bersisa ketika kue terakhir disantap oleh Zaizen.

**- skip - skip - iguana bang -**

Waktu pun menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam. Acara selanjutnya yang tak diduga-duga adalah pesta ulang tahun sang _chibi_ jebolan Seigaku. Untuk itu, Ooishi, selaku perwakilan dari Seigaku, memberikan sepatah dua patah kata untuk mengawali sesi ini. Ryoma yang benar-benar tak mengetahui rencana ini langsung terkaget-kaget sendiri.

"Sebenarnya, kami hanya ingin mengadakan pesta kecil khusus untuk anak-anak Seigaku saja. Tapi, Atobe-_kun_ selaku PJ pelaksana acara malam ini sendiri mengajak kami untuk merayakan ulang tahun Echizen bersama dengan semuanya. Terima kasih, Atobe-_kun_." Ooishi mengucapkan sedikit pembukaan, kemudian berterima kasih kepada Atobe yang sedang duduk di sofa, ditemani lima cowok penggosip yang sudah author munculkan di awal cerita.

Ryoma kembali kaget. Ia memandang Atobe yang turut bertukar pandang dengannya. Dengan senyum angkuhnya, Atobe membalas tatapan Ryoma hingga membuat wajah pria bertopi itu sedikit memerah. Iapun memalingkan pandangannya dari Atobe dan menunduk, seakan berpikir perasaan apa yang mengganjal di hatinya sekarang.

Atobe berdiri dan berjalan menuju panggung tempat Ooishi berdiri. Ia merebut _mic_ yang di pegang Ooishi dan mulai berbicara.

"Oy, Echizen! Kemarilah dan rayakanlah ulang tahunmu bersama _ore-sama_ yang _saikyou_ ini!" dengan tingkat kenarsisan yang luar binasa, Atobe memanggil Ryoma yang melongo seperti orang bodoh. Fuji dan Momoshiro yang duduk di samping Ryoma pun menyikut Ryoma, memberi kode agar ia pergi ke atas panggung dan menghampiri Atobe. Dengan segenap rasa malu yang ia pendam dengan ekspresi sok acuhnya itu, Ryoma beranjak ke atas panggung.

"Ck! Kau tak perlu melakukan hal ini, Atobe-_san_," bisik Ryoma ketika sampai di atas panggung. Atobe tersenyum mendengarnya. Kemudian ia menjentikkan jarinya, dan secara tiba-tiba seluruh lampu yang ada di ruangan tersebut menjadi padam. Dari luar, muncullah Kaidou yang membawa sebuah _tart_ berukuran cukup besar dan lengkap dengan lilin menyala yang ditaruh di atas meja beroda. Sesampainya di depan panggung, Atobe menyuruh Ryoma untuk meniup lilin di kue tersebut dan melakukan _make a wish_-nya. Ryoma hanya menurut dan meniup lilin di atas kue itu, diiringi dengan lantunan selamat ulang tahun dari seisi ruangan.

_**(3)—Happy! Happy birthday**_

_**cake no candle wo**_

_**hitoiki de**_

_**saa fukikese yo**_

_**kimi no tame no party hajimeyou**_

Semua lilin di kue itu pun padam tertiup. Lampu kembali menyala, diiringi dengan musik. Semua kembali berpesta dan menikmati detik-detik menuju tanggal 25 Desember. Di sela hingar-bingar para remaja tersebut, Atobe mengambil kesempatan dengan menarik Ryoma keluar ruangan. Ryoma yang bingung akhirnya pasrah dan mengikuti jejak Atobe hingga sampailah mereka di balkon yang menghubungkan taman belakang _camp_ dan ruang makan.

"_Anoo_... Atobe-_san_. Ada apa mengajakku ke sini?" tanya Ryoma yang hanya bisa celingak-celinguk melihat sekelilingnya. Ia sedikit menggigil karena hawa dinginnya malam Natal menusuk hingga ke tulang sumsumnya.

"Kau tak ingin berterima kasih atas apa yang sudah _ore-sama_ lakukan?" Atobe balik bertanya dengan sedikit seringaian. Alis Ryoma berdenyit. Suasana hening pun menghantui mereka selama beberapa detik.

"_A-arigatou, Atobe-san_." Ryoma membuka mulutnya setelah terdiam beberapa detik. Kemudian matanya menatap lurus ke Atobe yang juga sedang memandangnya. Di saat yang bersamaan, rintik-rintik salju mulai turun menyelimuti Jepang, termasuk tempat mereka berada sekarang. Serempak, Ryoma dan Atobe memandang langit dan salju yang perlahan turun. Ryoma mulai menggigil kedinginan karena ia tidak memakai jaket yang tebal. Atobe pun refleks menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou, Echizen_," bisiknya, di sela-sela pelukan itu. Ryoma terdiam, tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Semenit berlalu, mereka hanya berpelukan dalam diam. Setelah melepas pelukannya, Atobe mengeluarkan sebuah kantong kecil dari dalam saku jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Ryoma.

"Apa ini?" Ryoma bertanya sembari menengadahkan tangannya untuk menerima kantong itu.

"Hadiah ulang tahunmu. Khusus dariku." Atobe menjawab sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke atas. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Ryoma membuka bungkusan itu dan dilihatnya kertas kue berisi lima buah _fortune Cookie_.

"Ini... _Fortune Cookie_, kan?" tanya Ryoma lagi, memastikan apa yang ia lihat itu benar-benar _fortune Cookie_ atau bukan. Maklum, ia belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung, apalagi memakannya.

"Ya. Dan aku yang membuatnya sendiri. Awas kalau kau bilang tak enak!" ancam Atobe yang masih mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ryoma tersenyum simpul, antara percaya tak percaya Atobe yang membuat ini hanya untuk dirinya. Ia pun mencicipi satu buah.

"Hmm... Lumayan, kok!" gumamnya. Kemudian ia merasa menggigit secarik kertas. Kertas itu ia keluarkan dan ia buka. Setelah itu, ia membaca isi kertas itu—

'_Lihatlah ke depan dan kau akan menemukan orang yang sedang menantimu.'_

Ryoma terpaku sejenak, lalu menatap ke depan seperti perintah dari isi kertas itu. Dilihatnya Atobe kini memandangnya dengan tatapan serius, membuat Ryoma kembali mematung. Ia tak mengerti apa maksud kertas ini. Ia tahu yang menulisnya adalah Atobe, tapi ia tak mengerti isi dari tulisan itu dan apa maksud Atobe menulisnya.

Dengan cepat Atobe memegang pipi Ryoma yang panas dingin. Ryoma masih mematung, tak mengerti akan perubahan situasi. Tak lama berselang, Atobe pun melakukan aksinya—

_Chup~_

...

"_Suki da_."

Ryoma masih mematung, namun dengan wajah yang memerah. Ia berusaha memproses kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi begitu cepat di malam ulang tahunnya ini. Dan sekarang, ia sedang berusaha untuk merespon perbuatan Atobe terhadapnya.

"Kau sudah mengerti maksud dari kertas itu, kan?" Atobe membuka mulutnya lagi. Ryoma terdiam sebentar dan ber-'uh' pelan sambil mengangguk.

"Sepertinya kau mulai membuatku menyukaimu, Atobe-_san_," jawab Ryoma dengan senyum simpulnya. Atobe menyeringai, seperti hendak berkata, "_Ore-sama_ gituloh!"

Kembali, Atobe mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajah bocah yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Ryoma hanya memejamkan matanya, seakan siap dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Atobe selanjutnya. Tapi hal itu belum sempat terjadi karena—

"Ciyek ciyek... Jadi malam ini ada yang ultah plus jadian, nih~"

"Wah... Rupanya Atobe-_kun_ jatuh cinta sama Echizen-_kun_, ya?"

"Ditunggu, nih, PJ-nya~" (pajak jadian red.)

"Yes! Dapet bahan buat ngegosip, nih!"

Dan sejuta komen lainnya yang terucap dari para murid SMP tersebut, menutup malam indah bagi pasangan baru ini. Tentu saja dengan turunnya salju yang menambah indahnya suasana.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**~ Part I : Keigo Fortune Cookie ~**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**ED Song : ****Suzukake Nanchara ****– ****AKB48**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Kita kembali ke saat-saat sebelum sesi puncak pesta ulang tahun Ryoma, dimana terlihat Kenya dan Zaizen yang sedang duduk bersama menyaksikan sesi _game_ yang berlangsung di sana. Sesekali Kenya melirik Zaizen yang fokus dengan _Golden Pair_ dan _Silver Pair_ yang sedang sibuk bermain _pocky game_. Sesekali Kenya memandang sebuah _fortune Cookie_ yang terletak di piring yang ada di meja depan mereka.

"Oi, Zaizen. Kau sudah makan kue buatanku?" tanya Kenya sembari memandang _Silver Pair_ yang hampir menghabiskan _pocky_-nya. Zaizen menggeleng.

"Itu sisa satu. Untukmu saja," lanjut Kenya lagi. Zaizen memandang Kenya sesaat, lalu melirik piring berisi sebuah _fortune Cookie_ buatan Kenya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia pun mengambil kue itu dan memakannya. Masih dengan _flat face_-nya, ia mengambil kertas yang ada di dalam kue itu dan membaca isinya dalam hati.

'_Natal, Valentine, Ulang tahun, adalah hari yang tepat untuk menyatakan cintamu.'_

Zaizen membaca ulang isi kertas tersebut. Sepertinya ia mengerti maksud dari isi kertas itu. Ia memandang Kenya yang kini juga memandangnya. Karena tahu saling berpandangan, mereka pun memalingkan wajahnya masing-masing. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, yang tentunya tak diketahui oleh siapapun.

Tepat pukul setengah sebelas, acara puncak untuk ulang tahun Ryoma pun dimulai. Ooishi pun naik ke atas panggung dan mengucapkan sambutannya.

"Sebenarnya, kami hanya ingin mengadakan pesta kecil khusus untuk anak-anak Seigaku saja. Tapi, Atobe-_kun_ selaku PJ pelaksana acara malam ini—"

"_Nee_, Kenya-_san_. Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu..." Zaizen bergumam kecil. Namun samar-samar Kenya dapat mendengar bahwa Zaizen mengucapkan sesuatu. Meskipun ia tidak tahu itu apa. Mungkin semuanya karena suara hiruk pikuk di dalam ruangan dan pidato Ooishi.

"Ha? Kau bilang apa, Zaizen?" Kenya memiringkan kepalanya, mendekatkan telinganya ke wajah Zaizen. Zaizen kembali terdiam dan menyingkirkan kepala Kenya yang dirasanya menghalangi penglihatan. Kenya pun kembali ke tempat semula dan kembali fokus ke acara yang sedang berlangsung. Kini ia melihat Atobe naik ke atas panggung dan memanggil Ryoma.

Zaizen kembali memandang Kenya sekilas. Tatapan Kenya masih tak bergeming, ia masih memandang Atobe dan Ryoma yang berada di atas panggung. Dengan cepat Zaizen mengambil _smartphone_-nya dan mengetikkan sesuatu.

Terlihat di atas panggung, Atobe menjentikkan jarinya. Dalam sekejap, ruangan tersebut menjadi gelap. Semua menjadi hening. Dan tepat saat itu, ponsel Kenya bergetar. Ia segera membuka ponselnya dan membaca sebuah _mail_ yang barusan masuk.

'_Aku mencintaimu, Kenya-_senpai_~'_

Kenya mendadak nge-_blush_ setelah membaca pesan singkat tersebut. Diliriknya Zaizen yang kini terpaku dengan Kaidou yang mengantarkan kue ke depan panggung. Kenya segera membalas _mail_ tersebut.

'_Apa isi kertas di _fortune Cookie_-mu?'_

Zaizen memandang ponselnya yang bergetar. Setelah membaca balasan dari Kenya, ia membalas _mail_ itu dengan isi yang sama persis dengan isi kertas di _fortune Cookie_-nya.

'_Natal, Valentine, Ulang tahun, adalah hari yang tepat untuk menyatakan cintamu.'_

Kenya membaca balasan dari Zaizen, kemudian memandang Zaizen yang kini juga memandangnya. Kenya tersenyum, membuat Zaizen tersipu dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Mencuri-curi kesempatan, Kenya mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Zaizen dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Ini yang aku tunggu dari dulu. Aku juga mencintaimu," dan sukses membuat Zaizen tertunduk dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

"_Baka... Senpai, baka..._"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**~ Part II : Kenya Fortune Cookie ~**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**ED Song : ****1!2!3!4! Yoroshiku! ****– ****SKE48**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Seusai acara ulang tahun Ryoma, masih ada beberapa orang yang berniat mengadakan acara lain sampai tanggal 24 Desember yang tinggal beberapa menit ini berakhir. Namun, hal tersebut tak berlaku bagi Akaya yang kini terlihat kebingungan dan terburu-buru. Seperti sedang mencari sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang, ia berkeliling ke ruangan pesta yang cukup besar tersebut untuk mencari seseorang.

"Ah, itu dia! Shiraishi-_san_!" Akaya berhasil menemukan orang yang ia cari. Ya, orang itu adalah Shiraishi Kuranosuke yang kini sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Yukimura Seiichi dan Sanada Genichirou. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Shiraishi langsung menoleh ke arah sang pemanggil dan mendapati Akaya yang melambai ke arahnya. Setelah pamit pada duo SanaYuki, Shiraishi pun menghampiri Akaya dan bertanya, "Ada apa, Kirihara-_kun_?"

"_Ano... ano ne..._ I-ini!" sembari menundukkan kepalanya, Akaya menyerahkan sebuah kantong kecil kepada Shiraishi. Shiraishi bingung, namun ia tetap menerimanya.

"Boleh aku lihat isinya?" tanya Shiraishi sambil memandang kantong itu dan Akaya secara bergantian. Akaya mengangguk pelan, "Tapi, aku gak jamin rasanya akan enak loh," ucapnya di sela anggukannya.

"Hmm? Memangnya ini apa?" tanya Shiraishi lagi. Akaya mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian menatap Shiraishi dengan tatapan layaknya memberikan sebuah isyarat untuk membuka kantong itu. Shiraishi pun membukanya dan terhenyak melihat apa yang ada di dalam kantong itu.

"Kue?" Shiraishi memiringkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan kue hijau berbentuk hati tersebut. Shiraishi tersenyum, kemudian mengeluarkan satu buah dari dalam kantong itu.

"Wah! Ada kue, tuh! Bagi, dong!" memang dasarnya tak bisa melihat kue barang satu pun, Marui langsung datang menyerobot di antara Akaya dan Shiraishi, dan diikuti oleh Jackal Kuwahara, Niou, dan Yagyuu Hiroshi. Dengan watadosnya, ia mengambil kantong berisi kue yang di pegang Shiraishi.

"_Fortune Cookie_, nih! Akaya, ya, yang bikin?" tanya Marui lagi, masih dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Shiraishi terdiam, sedangkan Akaya sudah siap untuk menyumpah-nyerapahi _senpai_-nya yang satu ini dengan segala macam serapahan. Namun, ia redam amarahnya dan mengambil paksa kantong itu dari tangan Marui.

"Apa-apaan, sih, _senpai_ ini? Ini buat Shiraishi-_san_, tauk! Jangan sembarangan ambil begitu, dong!" gerutunya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya ke arah Marui. Marui terkekeh pelan, kemudian meminta maaf. Akaya mengembalikan kantong tadi ke Shiraishi, kemudian menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Yee... Maaf, dong. Tadi aku gak sempat makan _fortune Cookie_-nya Kenya karena kehabisan. Kan, Jackal, kan?" ujar Marui meminta maaf, kemudian melirik Jackal. Jackal mengangguk, "Tapi bukan begitu cara mintanya, Bunta."

Shiraishi memandang kembali kantong tersebut, kemudian memandang Akaya yang masih cemberut serta Marui yang terus-terusan meminta maaf. Akhirnya ia tersenyum dan memberikan kantong berisi delapan fortune Cookie itu pada Marui dkk.

"Nih, untuk kalian saja. Aku makan satu juga cukup, kok." Shiraishi memberikan kantong itu kepada Marui. Marui tersenyum sumringah, seperti sudah melupakan perasaan bersalahnya tadi dan langsung berterima kasih ke Shiraishi. Akhirnya keempat manusia coretpengganggucoret tersebut pergi dengan membawa hasil(?). Sedangkan Akaya, dia hanya bisa terdiam melihat kejadian itu.

"Shiraishi-_san_, kenapa kau memberikannya pada mereka? Pa-padahal aku... aku... aku membuatkannya khusus untukmu! Shiraishi-_san_ jahat!" tanpa pikir panjang, Akaya pun meninggalkan Shiraishi tanpa mendengarkan sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut sang _Bible Tennis_ itu. Shiraishi terdiam, tak bisa mengejar atau mencegah kepergian Akaya. Ia kemudian melirik kue yang ia pegang dan memakannya.

"Haha... Bodohnya aku. Kenapa aku memberikan kue seenak ini pada mereka, ya?" tanya Shiraishi pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia membuka kertas yang terdapat dalam kue tersebut.

'_Aku selalu berada di sini.'_

Shiraishi mengerlingkan matanya demi mendapati Yukimura yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Seperti tahu apa yang telah terjadi antara Shiraishi dan Akaya, Yukimura pun membisikkan sesuatu ke Shiraishi.

"Ingin minta maaf pada Akaya? Aku tahu bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk melakukannya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat di kamar 205, Akaya yang seorang diri dan sedang mencoba untuk tidur. Teman sekamarnya belum ada yang kembali karena masih sibuk dengan acara. Ia memang berniat untuk langsung tidur jika sudah memberikan kue buatannya ke Shiraishi. Dia ingin agar Santa-_san_ mendatanginya saat ia tertidur. Namun, sepertinya sekarang ia malah kesulitan untuk tidur karena hal tadi terus menganggunya.

"Santa-_san_, kau akan datang menemuiku, kan? Kau akan memberikanku kado Natal, kan?" gumam Akaya sembari berguling ke kiri dan ke kanan. Kemudian ia menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimutnya dan mencoba untuk tidur.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Akaya pun berhasil terlelap. Tepat jam dua belas malam, seorang lelaki berkostum serba merah memasuki kamar tersebut dan melihat Akaya yang kini sudah tertidur. Lelaki tersebut tersenyum, kemudian mendekati Akaya dan membelai rambutnya.

"_Gomen ne_, Kirihara-_kun_. Sebenarnya aku tak berniat memberikan kue itu pada mereka, kok. Kalau bisa, aku ingin menghabiskan semuanya sendiri."

Ya, lelaki berkostum merah itu adalah Shiraishi yang sedang melakukan misi penyamarannya sebagai Santa Claus karena saran yang Yukimura beri padanya agar Akaya mau memaafkannya. Setelah puas membelai rambut Akaya, Shiraishi segera menaruh sebuah bingkisan yang sudah disiapkan Yukimura untuk Akaya. Bingkisan tersebut ia taruh di samping Akaya. Setelah menaruh bingkisan itu, Shiraishi beranjak pergi. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika bajunya ditarik oleh Akaya yang setengah terbangun.

"Santa...? Kau, Santa-_san_?" Akaya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, dan melihat lelaki berkostum merah itu dengan lebih jelas. Ia langsung meloncat bangun dari ranjangnya dan memeluk lengan orang yang dikiranya Santa itu. Karena keseimbangan Shiraishi yang hilang, ia pun terjatuh dan menindih Akaya. Mereka berdua pun terjatuh ke ranjang.

"He? Shi-shiraishi-_san_?" Akaya menatap Shiraishi kaget, dengan mata yang tak berkedip. Ternyata topi Santa yang ia kenakan terlepas sehingga penyamarannya terbongkar. Shiraishi langsung memasang wajah takut, takut kalau Akaya akan merajuk padanya lagi. Iapun cepat-cepat bangkit dari posisinya sekarang, namun Akaya memeluk Shiraishi erat. Shiraishi kembali terjatuh ke pelukan Akaya, dengan wajah mereka yang nyaris tak berjarak.

"Aku ingin tetap seperti ini, Shiraishi-_san_... _Iya_, Santa-_san_." Akaya memejamkan matanya, terlihat semburat merah di wajah remaja empat belas tahun tersebut. Shiraishi yang mengerti maksud gelagat Akaya tersebut kemudian tersenyum lembut dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Akaya hingga jarak antara bibir mereka tidak ada. Di malam Natal yang dingin sekaligus hangat, akhirnya Akaya dapat bertemu langsung dengan 'Santa'-nya. Bahkan mencium bibir sang 'Santa'.

"Aku minta maaf untuk masalah yang tadi. Kue buatanmu benar-benar enak, Kirihara-_kun_," sekali lagi, Shiraishi mengecup bibir Akaya, "Tapi bibirmu rasanya lebih manis dan enak dibanding kue tadi."

Dan, yak! Lagi-lagi Akaya nge-_blush_ parah dan hampir menangis. Entah menangis karena menahan malu atau terlalu senang.

"Shi-shiraishi-_san_... Kau curang..."

"Oke. Malam ini, kita akan menghabiskan waktu berdua sebagai permintaan maafku. Kau mau memaafkanku, kan?" ujar Shiraishi lagi sembari menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam baju Akaya. Refleks Akaya menjerit, namun terhenti ketika pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Zaizen, Hiyoshi, dan Kaidou dari balik pintu.

"A-aw! Sepertinya kita mengganggu, nih!"

"A-aaa-ayo, pergi!"

"F-fshuuu~"

Pintu pun tertutup kembali, meninggalkan Akaya dan Shiraishi berdua di kamar itu. Mereka terdiam sejenak, saling pandang satu sama lain. Dan tanpa Akaya sadari, Shiraishi sudah melancarkan aksinya.

"_Cho-chotto_, Shiraishi-_san_! Kau curaaaanggg!"

Sementara itu, di tempat lain...

_Krek krek..._

"Sepertinya aku sudah salah memberi saran pada Shiraishi, ya, Sanada?"

"Tenang, Yukimura. Besok aku akan memberikan sebuah pelajaran yang SANGAT berharga pada lelaki itu atas kesalahan yang sudah ia perbuat."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**~ Part III : Kirihara Fortune Cookie ~**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**ED Song : ****Flying Get – AKB48**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Insert Song :**

(1) Koisuru Fortune Cookie

(2) Avogado Janee shi

(3) Namida Surprise!

**Ket :**

Aitsu... Zettee... = Dia... Pasti...

—koi ni ochitanda yo! = sedang jatuh cinta!

Nandaka... Yabakune? = Kayaknya... Gawat, nih?

Ha! Wasureteta! = Ha! Kelupaan!

Aitsu... Maji uza! = Ini orang... beneran nyebelin!

Omae ka yo!? = Elo rupanya!?

Onna no ko ka yo, omae?! = Elo ini cewek, ya?!

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**- In Backstage -**

Ryoma : Ano... Akacchi-san...

Akacchi : Nandesu ka, Ryoma-kun?

Atobe : Ini apa? Kenapa aku nista sekali di sini? Siapa kau?! Iya, chigau! Kenapa aku harus jadian sama bocah tengik ini?! Kenapa ore-sama harus bikin kue? Kayak rakyat jelata aja!

Ryoma : Iya, nih! Pairnya itu... apa banget, sih? Lagian romance-nya kurang nendang, tauk—eh? Ti-tidak, tidak! Maksudku—

Kenya : Hohho~ Aku suka peranku di sini... Tapi, hazukaC~ *nutup muka*

Zaizen : Benar kata Echizen, romancenya kurang nendang.. Gak lucu pula..

Akacchi : Aduh, kalian ini banyak bacot, yak! Shiraishi-kun, tolong bantu aku untuk menyampaikan curcolan tentang fic ini! *kasih kertas ke Shiraishi* Aku mau pergi dulu, jya nee~ *menghilang*

Atobe : Chotto! Woy, megane onna! Kok lu pergi, sih?

Ryoma : Tanggung jawab dulu, woy!

Shiraishi : Curcolan? Maa, minna shizuka ni! Ini ada sedikit curcolan dari Akacchan.. Otsukaresama buat dia sendiri, kita yang udah muncul di fic nista ini, dan pembaca yang udah membaca apalagi buat yang nyempetin review.. Dia ngucapin beribu terima kasih...

Kenya : Makasih, sih, makasih. Tapi upetinya mana, nih?

Ryoma : Iya, nih! Udah berasa dinistain, cerita gak greget, gak dikasih upeti lagi!

Zaizen : Upeti~ upeti~ Tunjangan ulang tahun~ tunjangan hari Natal~ tunjangan tahun baru~

Shiraishi : Aduuuh, kalian ini banyak maunya, ya.. Oh, ya! Untuk Ryoma-kun, Akacchan ngucapin selamat ultah, nih.. Hadiahnya ya fanfic ini plus fortune Cookie buatan Atobe-kun.

Ryoma : I-itu gak dihitung sebagai hadiah, loh! Tapi... arigatou...

Shiraishi : Lalu, fic ini dipersembahkan untuk Kazu-san, temen efbe-nya Akacchan yang rikues fic AtoRyo. Katanya buat ucapan terima kasih karena udah bikinin Akacchan fanart Tenipuri x AKB.

Atobe : Hoo... Aku sudah liat fanartnya.. Bagus, kok! Tapi sayang, ORE-SAMA POSISINYA GAK DI TENGAH! Jadinya gak spesial gitu...

Ryoma : Ck, bagus-bagus udah dimunculin... -_-"

Shiraishi : Hahaha... Ah, terus Akacchan minta maaf atas banyaknya keerroran di fic ini. Mulai dari cerita yang gak waras, typo, terlalu OOC, romance dan humornya garing, dll. Yah, yah, ini benar. Harusnya adeganku dengan Kirihara-kun dibuat lebih ekstasi lagi dong.

Zaizen : Ehem! Ehem!

Atobe : Betewe, kok di fic ini banyak lagu ngidol, sih? Sampai-sampai Kenya sama Kirihara pada ngidol gitu.

Shiraishi : Err, oke... Untuk masalah itu, yah, katanya karena Akacchan sekarang juga sedang terkena virus wotanisasi(?). Lagian, dia dapat inspirasi dari lagu yang udah disebutkan di atas. Makanya dia sempil-sempilin, deh, lagu yang lagi dia denger.

Kenya : Ooh.. Yoweslah kalau gitu. Berarti kita tinggal minta review aja, nih, buat pembaca yang sudah berbaik hati untuk membaca tulisan nista ini. Monggo atuh, diisi kotak reviewnya dengan kritik sarannya. /cling

Ryoma : Ngomong-ngomong, Kirihara-san dimana, yak?

Akaya : Minna! Aku buat fortune Cookie, nih! Khusus buat pembaca yang udah nyempetin baca dan review, loh~ *baru nongol bawa nampan isi fortune Cookie*

Atobe : *muka eneg* Udah, Shiraishi. Tutup aja gih acaranya! Capek gue liat fortune Cookie mulu!

Shiraishi : Ehehe... Baiklah, minna! Sekian curcolan dari Akacchan yang kami sampaikan. Kami mohon diri dulu~ Buh—

Semua (ex Akaya) : Bye bye~!

*tirai(?) pun tertutup*

Akaya : Echotto! Kuenya gimanaaaa...?!


End file.
